Slayers
by Spacebabie
Summary: Mars Bluestone, Cazador, and Jason Canmore visit the set of Night Angel in California where they learn the evil undead is prowling the streets and have an interesting foe.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**Slayers**

**

* * *

**

_Los Angeles_

The southern part of the popular state did not feel the full wave of the frozen winter that most of the other states, yet it's citizens did experience enough of a sharp bite in the air from the fierce jaws of Jack Frost. It was enough to prompt the humans to buy winter clothes and switch their air conditioning systems from cool to heat. The early days of March did little to warm up the chilling temperature, save from raising it a few degrees. It was only enough for people to shed their coats in exchange for sweaters and long sleeve shirts.

A warning from the weather reporters did little to hamper the young man from walking down the streets in the middle of the night alone, and wearing only a denim jacket to shield himself from the cold. He did not care if it was in the upper fifties. He had something to do, something to prove. He did not appear to have been a part of any seedy organization. His jacket did not resemble the way some of the gangs wore them, some were frayed at the bottom and others had symbols sewn on to them. His legs were dressed in khaki pants and simple sneakers were worn on his feet. He did not wear anything that would have aroused suspicion, other than his youth. There were no piercings on his face and no one would have been able to tell if he had any tattoos. He looked like regular young man in his late teens and early 20's

The young man did appear nervous, always pausing after he walked few yards and staring over his shoulder. He wouldn't have acted so paranoid if he hadn't heard any strange sounds, or if he was about to do something he shouldn't have or both. He reached into the pocket and felt the small set of tools his leader, or would be leader had given him. He just needed to find the right kind of car and he would have the treasure he was seeking.

"A Mercedes," the words came out in the silent hiss of pit viper. Most of the cars he had seen lacked any decoration or hood ornament of any kind. He would have been pleased if he found a Hyundai or a Honda. He did not expect to find a Mercedes parked out in the middle of the street.

After one more glance he pulled up the rolled cloth from his pocket and undid the string that kept it bound and spread out the roll. Several tools had taken up residence in the middle of the cloth and shone from the weak light of the street lamp a few feet away. He just needed the ornament and he would be in. He had passed the other imitation requests: Fighting the other members of the gang, allowing the others to punch him in the back while he stood with his arms out, spray painting the name of their gang over the name of a rival gang. The last step would be to steal an ornament form a car and he would be in.

He was so intent on loosening the decoration from the hood he didn't notice he was not alone. Just a few more jiggles and a few more scrapings and he would have had it. One hand held onto the tool that was carving through the bottom whilel the other hand held onto it and was trying to pull it away. His hand was still on the ornament when something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Wolf Fang!" he called out the name of his gang and shoved back with his elbow as hard as he could. Even if he failed at stealing the ornament and was arrested he would have the respect of Wolf Fang. They might allow him to join after he was released from jail, or they might just give him one more task. The cops would probably try to brainwash him with their anti gang videos and speeches.

The grunt that had come from the teenager's captor was that of a female. He stared down at the arms that had him in a vice grip. Several bands of thin sliver clinked together on one arm while bands of black jellied bracelets was on the other. It wasn't a cop, probably a rival gang member.

"This is Wolf Fang territory." He stomped down on her foot with all the strength in his leg and shoved his below into her ribs again, only harder this time. All he was able to achieve was to bring out several more grunts. He had to admit he was impressed with the girl's strength.

"How would you like to join a better family?" The girl whispered into his ear. Her grip on him increased just as her lips brushed against his neck. The teenager did not expect that response and he certainly did not expect to feel sharp teeth cutting into his skin.

A rush of wind passed by the two of them, caused by the being who slammed into the girl and sent the teenager sprawling into the asphalt. The young man reached to his neck where the girl had bit him and came in contact with his own blood. He had to wonder who came out to help him. Did a member of Wolf Fang come to his aid? Perhaps someone was watching him to see if he did the last part of the initiation correctly. He quickly rolled over to his feet to see who had come to help.

The new girl was not from his gang. He had never seen anyone who looked or dressed like her. She wore skin tight, black leather pants that gleamed when she shoved her foot out to perform a back kick at the other girl. Her feet were dressed in electric blue boots with black heels that matched with the gloves she wore. She also wore a black leather jacket. The shirt of liquid sliver was tight against her chest, displaying the pair of modest breasts. Her face was covered with a mask that looked more fitting for the Phantom than a woman with a hot body. The icy blue covering clothed her face except for her eyes, her nostrils and her mouth and lower jaw. Long silky black hair was styled into a braid and held in place with bits of silver.

The gir from the rival gangl wore a long sleeved red shirt and pair of black hip huggers. A metallic belt wrapped around her waist. Her own hair was dark brown in color with reddish pink streaks painted through. She said nothing and rushed for the girl in black.

The girl in black had waited in anticipation from the strong girl. She stood as still as department store mannequin until the last second when she side swiped her attacker. One smooth sweep of her boot and she had managed to trip her attacker as she had passed by her. The masked girl spun around as the first girl was standing up and lashed out with her feet several times till the sting girl was on her back instead of her stomach.

The gangster wannabe knew better than to get in the middle of a fight between two women. He resumed in his task to remove the hood ornament. He had lost few of the tools and was able to recover them before he turned back to the hood of the Mercedes. The metallic decoration was just hanging by a thread. He had his hands on his task but his eyes and attention were on the two women.

The woman in black had the strong girl pinned down to the asphalt. The middle of the female gang member was straddled between the knees of black leather. One clad hand kept a firm clasp onto the female gangster's face. She had reached behind her and looked like she had pulled out a cut off piece of a baseball bat until the wannabe saw that one end was sharp and the other end was connected to a chain that was attached to another stake. The girl in black sat up quickly before she slammed the sharp end into the middle of the other girl's chest

The young man would have dove under the Mercedes if the female gangster hadn't exploded into dust from the strike. He had to blink several times to make certain he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. There was no other body there.

The woman in black rose to her feet. Despite the mask on her face she appeared to have been staring at him. "I will not try to stop you. You are not the enemy. I do want you to please think about what you are doing."

He had watched her turn around to leave and walk away for a few minutes before retiring his focus back to the car. He pushed the sharp end of the tool under the ornament two more times before he pulled at again. After the third attempt of trying to remove the ornament, he succeeded. It won't even take the words of a street fighter to convince him to rethink his actions. Not only did he had the ornament he needed to get into the gang, but he also had an incredible story to tell everyone, although he doubted they would believe him.

* * *

"This is like a dream," Mars Bluestone gasped as she had entered the sound stage before her boyfriend and his friend and coworker. Hair, the color of burned cinnamon was styled in a playboy bob accenting the round face. Her eyes of pale blue widened at the sight of everything around her. "Amazing."

"You have been to a sound stage before," standing at six for two he had towered over her by a near foot. He had worn the same black jacket and pants he had worn when he met her. His dark hair was styled almost the same. The bangs hung over his face, but not far enough to cause vision problems for his steel colored eyes. "I know a movie studio may seem far more impressive than television studio."

"Don't deny yerself," the third member of the trio stood as tall Cazador. He was dressed in his favorite attire, dark blue jeans, red shirt and blue jacket. His dark hair was smoothed back, except for the thick curls of his bangs. He had the gray in his temples and the flecks through out his hair dyed to match the rest of his hair color. "I have t' admit that being on a movie studio is pretty impressive."

"Hard to believe that six years ago we had no idea we were going to be on television," the Cazador smiled at his friend. "Considering that we didn't even have our SAG cards at the time." He didn't want to bring up the fact that next year would probably be Pride Force's last season.

"They are both impressive," Mars clasped her hand's together. She had rolled the sleeves of her pale blue shirt up to her elbow. "This is like a dream I had years ago. I know I don't remember all my dreams, but that one I remember. It was like a photo printed it from my mind and pinned it up in my heart."

"It must be a special dream for that to occur." He reached out to brush a few of her stray locks back out from her eyes. His prosthetic hand not only corresponded with his reflex's and signals in his mind but it looked like a real hand. The color matched the light caramel tone of his skin. "Only the most precious memories and dreams can be held there, and now I am getting too saccharine.

"Good thing one of us noticed," she held up an index finger. "Can't allow us to get too sugary. I had this dream while flying too Guatemala. This happened before we met. I dreamed that Night Angel was opening and all the stars were stepping out to the red carpet, and then my limousine came and as soon as I exited the cameras were flashing and fans were screaming my name, and I looked great."

"You always look great," Cazador told her. The tip of his finger brushed underneath her chin. "It is pretty normal for someone who wants to create a comic book to have it as a movie and several people have dreamt of being admired by fans."

"I dreamed that Michelle Tratchenberg was the star and I dreamt that I wasn't alone. The guy I was with looked a lot like you."

"The actress that played Buffy's sister?" Jason had reconized the name almost immediatly. " She must have still been a wee girl at that time. Ye met Cazador back in ninety eight I believe?"

Mars shrugged. "I was a big fan of Pete and Pete. I must have projected an older version of her in my dream."

"Well that is amazing," Cazaador brushed his lips across her forehead. "And I could see why you kept that dream close to you." He kissed her again. "You don't mind being alone for a few minutes?"

"I'm a big girl," she stared around her. Several people were walkingf around. "It's not like I will be completely alone with everyone around. May I ask where you are going?"

"Chuck McAllen," Jason answered. "He was the stunt man from the first two seasons of Prideforce works here. I want to say hello to him. We'll be back soon."

Mars watched them leave. Her eyes stayed with their backs as they waved through the crowds of people. She had to wonder which ones were actual acts. A few of them carried around thick packs of paper that could have been scripts.

"Marleen Bluestone," the voice came from the tall and slightly overweight woman heading right for her with a younger and shorter woman trailing behind her. She was dressed in a silver power suit complete with light nylon stockings and the stiletto boots. Her brown curly hair was not pulled into a tight bun and hung loosely around her shoulders. Black framed glasses rested on the end of her nose. "Finally we have met. My name is Tammy Dietriche. I'm the producer for Night Angel." She held out a hand.

"I was told I was going to meet with you," Marlene accepted it and shook. Tammy's palm felt a bit powdery, as if the woman had recently rubbed talcum powder between her palms. "You were going to show me where I will be watching."

"I think you might have been misinformed," Tammy's smile faded a bit. "We are going to sit near the director and watch Mr. Ranier in action. Don't hate on me, but I don't have the time to act as a tour guide. If I don't leave in the next few minutes I'm going to be late for my meeting."

"I can understand," she had no idea if this woman was acting all Hollywood on her or if she really was busy. Considering it was the first day of shooting she would believe Tammy was just busy.

"Don't worry," she stepped aside to allow the other woman into view. "Your assistant will show you your chair and help you with everything else." She turned around and sped back into the direction she had come from.

"My assistant?" Mars gasped out in disbelief. She was in such a daze she did not notice the young Asian woman standing before her until she held out her hand.

"Hello," she was even shorter than Mars in height. Hair that was the color of India ink was long enough to reach the middle of her back and shone like silk. She was dressed in a pair of pale blue jeans and black shirt with a long-sleeved translucent top over it. "My name is Kyone."

"Mars Bluestone," the red head shook her hand. Mars had to wonder what kind of beauty products the other woman used, not only was she curious about the shampoo but Kyone's choice of hand soap. Her hand was soft as rose petals. "Forget what Tammy has told you, everybody calls me Mars."

"Follow me to your chair, Mars." she smiled politely before she turned to lead the other woman through the crowds.

* * *

The chairs were away from the set by a few inches, but they were also kept out of view of the cameras. They were what Mars had expected. Black and white canvas stretched out across wooden frame. The legs propped up the seat in criss-cross pattern. Names written in large block letters were across the backs of each one. On had the name of Marlene Bluestone.

"They have my real name," Mars spoke through clenched teeth. "I thought it was going to be Mars, not Marlene."

"I could send out a memo if you like," Kyone shrank back from Mars's disappointed tone. "They will have a new chair for you shortly."

"It's no big deal," Mars gave her new assistant a reassuring smile. "I have dealt with being refereed to as Marlene. I'm going to hit the big Three-oh in a few months. I might as well start acting like a grown up and stop being refereed by a childish nickname all the time."

"It's a nice nickname," Kyone lowered her eyes in a demur fashion.

Mars shrugged. "Like I said it's no big deal." She grabbed onto the fabric of the back of her chair. "I should be grateful this is happening at all. There is no need for me to go all Hollywood."

"If there is anything I need to get you or if you want me to do anything for you."

"I really can'tthink of anything, except I am a bit thirsty." She didn't want to take advantage of Kyone, nor did she want her new assistant to feel useless. "I'm a woman of simple tastes. I could go for a Pepsi."

"A Pepsi?"

"Any kind will do, I'm just partial to that brand of soda, and a copy of the newspaper. Don't trouble yourself over what kind of paper, as long as it's not from a supermarket."

"A Pepsi and a newspaper," Kyone's smile grew even wider before she left the area.

"This is so unreal," Mars still couldn't believe the fact she was on the set of a movie based on a comic book she had created. Sure, it wasn't as popular as several other comic book series, but there was an audience.

The young woman stretched out on her chair and spread her legs out forward as far as the could stretch. "I'm in my own director's style chair. I'm have an assistant, a movie is being made based on my own comic and my boyfriend is the hottest guy in the world. Could my life get even better?"

"I'm sure it will," the voice of the Cazador was right behind her. "You are about meet our friend."

"Cazador," Mars bolted out of her chair. She didn't even hear him approaching her. "Hey," the greeting sas for both Jason and the second man. He stood as tall and was wearing shirt with sleeves down to his elbows, blocking the view of any possible muscles. His age appeared to have been in the early forties. He had a squared shaped jaw and piercing blue eyes. His light brown hair was not styled in the crew cut Mars had expected the stunt man to have. It was thick and long enough to hang below his ears."

"You must be Mars," Chuck reached out and clasped his large hand around hers. "I'm Chuck."

"Cazador and Jason have been talking about you all through out our flight." What a difference in hands she had felt. Chuck's hand was large and rough, a complete opposite from Kyone's, and his handshake was much stronger. "He has told me about some of the stunts you have done. Is it true you once continued to work even though you broke a leg?"

"They were exaggerating," Chuck gave his friends a knowing look. "I did not break a leg. I did pull a muscle and sprain an ankle, and yes I did continue to work until the scene was done."

"You pulled a Kerry Strug."

"He has done that and a lot more," Jason grinned at his friend. "Thing's still haven't been the same after you had left."

"Thing's haven't really been the same since I moved out west." Chuck found a place on the floor and sat down. " I have found good work and have done stunt work for several movies. It's just that things haven't been the same. The people are not the same and this place lacks the weirdness that New York has."

"What do you mean by weirdness?" Cazador raised his eyebrows. "This is California. There is a lot of strangeness all over the Hollywood and L.A areas."

"Nothing on the level of New York. There are no alligators in the sewers, no mad scientists trying to mutate my fellow humans and there are no gargoyles."

"If you have to compare," Jason sat down next to him. Mars slid out of her chair and sat on the floor with them. "Then I can see your point."

"Mars?" Kyone had returned with a can of soda in one hand and a rolled up newspaper in the other. "Why are you and Mr. Canmore on the floor?"

"I'm relaxing with my guys," Mars grabbed onto the arm of Cazador and pulled him down with them. "And their friend."

"Oh," she handed the taller woman the soda and newspaper. "I hope the Times is good."

"The Times are fine," she set her soda down in front of her. "Jason, Cazador, Chuck. I want you to met my new assistant, Kyone."

"Hello," Kyone smiled at Cazador while her eyes widened. Mars took it as the factt hat she had greeted a popular television star. Her smile towards Chuck was more wider and more friendly, the grin of a person she has met before and knew pretty well. "Is there anything else you need for me to do?"

"Nah," Mars pulled back the tab on her soda. "Why don't you sit down with us for a bit."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kiyone sat down on the otherside of Chuck, "but what are people going to say when they see you on the floor."

"I never cared for what people thought," she unfolded the newspaper.

"That is my Martes," Cazador brushed his hand against her shoulder. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" He watched as she thumbed through the pages.

"Trying to find something to prove to Chuck that there is weirdness here." She had paused when one title of an article caught her eye Third Sanguine Victim Found. "I think I found it."

"That is how she reads a newspaper," Cazador chuckled. "She always skims through the articles, trying to find a weird title."

"Interesting person," Chuck said. "I almost wish I was the one who was the assistant." His comment brought another smile from Kyone.

"I found a good one," the telling grin of Mars when she was ready to go out on au of her adventures returned to her face. "There have been allot of deaths around this area recently."

"I've heard," Chuck squeezed his eyes shut. "All the victims have been drained of blood. That is just creepy."

"It gets even better. All the victims have puncture wounds in their neck. Kind of like a vampire."

"Get it out of your head," Cazador warned. "We are not going to hunt for Vampires. You are not Buffy."

"Ye donae know if she wants to do that," Jason held up a hand. His attention peaked when Mars had mentioned the puncture wounds. "She may just want t' read about them."

"Trust me she will want to hunt them down."

"They might even be real vampires," Jason watched as Kyone and Chuck were staring at him. He didn't want to divulge to much attention. He did want to know if the vampires were real. He would hunt them down and he might invoke the hunter within Cazador to help them. If Mars wanted to lend a hand he would not deny her bavery and willingness to help. "There were vampire attacks in New York and the proper hunters took care of them. It might be the same here."

"They already have a Buffy," Mars continued to read. "There was a survivor who was only drained by a few pints, like a little more than when someone donates. They have claimed to see a woman in blue and black fight with their attacker. The woman wore a mask and stabbed at the attacker and then they disappeared. The police were only able to find a pile of dust."

"This person saw someone actually stake a vampire?" Kyone asked in disbelief.

"They think they saw someone," Mars lowered the paper and took a long drink of Pepsi. She had planned on staying in the city for a while, and now her stay was going to be prolonged due to the fact she wanted to see the resident slayer in action.

* * *

The article about the masked vigilante shook along with the rest of the newspaper. "Some call here a hero?" The question was blurted out by a stressed out voice that was usualy smooth and easy going. "Who does she think she is?" Balthazar rolled up the newspaper and threw it against the wall. "Who is she?" The newspaper struck the wall and missed the other man in the room by an inch.

"Master, please be careful," Horatio said. The thin man was dressed in a cheap gray suit. His hair was usualy combed and held in place by a dab of hair salve, but the sight of his master's frustration caused a few wisps to become disheveled. "You nearly hit me, you could knock something off the shelves." His gray eyes shifted around to what little art they put up in their three bedroom apartment. The rent wasn't cheap, yet they didn't have to worry. Both Balthazar and Colette were in contact with great amounts of wealth.

"I'm sorry Horatio," Balthazar grabbed onto the nearest chair to steady himself. "Things were going so well until she dared to have shown her face."

"She hadn't shown her face," Horatio pointed out. He picked up the discarded newspaper with his gnarled hands and unrolled it. "She wears a mask."

"She made her presence known," the vampire clenched his teeth. "I am no mood to be corrected on minor technicalities, not with that little bitch attacking my clan."

Horatio winced back from his leader. "I'm sorry master."

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He sighed and tried to straighten his own hair. The dark curls were becoming as unraveld as Balthazar's nerves. I'll never strike out against you again." For as long as he could remember there was only one time he had back handed his servant on purpose, and that was in the begining of Horatio's service.

"I'm sorry too."

"This self appointed vampire slayer has put a cramp on my plans. At this rate I am never going to get a significant amount of troops. I must honor my sister and kill her murderor." It was the death of his sister that sent him and his family to New York in the first place. They tried to attack Goliath's clan and failed miserably, the only good outcome was the addition of a fourth member. They tried to recruit the help of a two headed cobra monster in Egypt, only to be met with the serpent's ungreatful attuitude and more gargoyles, their second venture in New York started out promising with the thought of talisman that could send them through time, until Balthazar learned he could not really afect the time stream. They tried to take a ring that causes the wearer to be invisible. They failed at trying to take it, but they did learn who were truly responsible for Xandra's death.

"We may need special weapons," Horatio said. He folded the newspaper back up into a neat square. He knew the others might want to read it and he wanted to do the crossword puzzle. "I have never fought against cyborgs."

"You can help in the fight against the gargoyles. Goliath may not be the one to have killed my sister but he aided this so called Pack."

"We are going to kill him?"

Balthazar shook his head. "There will be no death upon that powerful beast, there will be pain. That I will garaunte."

"Garaunte what?" The door to the room the newly evolved vampires opened and Colette emerged. She was a vision of beautiy. Skin the color and softness of lilies, except for the pink splotches on her forhead and arm. They were caused from her sleeping on her arm and would fade in time. Her cascade of ruby red hair was tied back in a ponytail and looked almost as dishelved as the two men's.

"My beautiful flower," Balthazar waltzed up to her. His anger melted away by the mere sight of her. "Did we wake you?" He took one of her hands into his own and marvled at her dainty fingers and finely manicured nails.

"I woke myself." she fingered the hem of her leopard pirnt shirt. The article of clothing hung freely around her slender middle and was stretched out by her breasts. She wore little else save for a pair of skintight jeans and sandals with leather straps. "I was watching over the children when I felt a bit sleepy. My body just needed a small nap."

"Is my lady thirsty?" Horatio smiled at her.

"Ah my Horatio," Colette slipped from her mate's grasp and brushed the tips of her finger over the top of Horatio's head. "I do not hunger, not yet."

"Not for blood my lady," Horatio explained. "I was going to brew some tea for my master. He is stressed out and it might relax him."

Colettes pale green eyes widened. "My love is stressed out?" She stepped behind Balthazar and grasped onto his shoulders. "Perhaps a nice mssage is what you need."

"Never mind the tea," Balthazar closed his eyes when his mate rubbed her fingers against his shoulders and the back of his neck. "I could go for a nice glass of sherry."

"I shall pour you both some glasses," Horatio gave them both a curtsey before he retreated to the kitchen.

"What is it you are stressed about," Colette asked. "And where is that scruffy wolf of ours?"

"Trax went out for food," Balthazar whsipered between moans. "For himself and Horatio. They need to eat other things besides people and insects, and to answer your first question it's that little vampire killer. She is in the newspaper. A witness had seen her kill Ivy."

"After I taught Ivy how to sire someone," Colette frowned. "do not trouble yourself my prince. We shall hunt her down and rip out her throat, but first I must shower."

"I believe we both could use a shower," A smile crept across his face as he followed his mate towards the bathroom.

* * *

The gentle breezes coupled with the sparkling stars in the sky added more to the peaceful atmosphere to the out door cafe. Mars had stared up at the sky several times that night due to her wandering mind. The full moon glowed with a pale yellow radiance. Even as someone who considered herself to be a tomboy felt the magic of romance. The original plan for that evening was for Mars, Jason, Cazador and Chuck to have dinner together. Jason and the Stuntman decided to eat together somwhere else, to give the two lovers a night alone.

"What is on your mind?" Cazador asked while he refilled their wine glasses with the bottle of Albarino. He had switched his comfortable outfit for a neatly pressed dark gray suit and thin black tie.

"Watching them complete that scene," she sighed. It had been a long day's shooting of one of the more famous scenes from the comic. The scene where a heartbroken Alicia is standing out on the balcony during a storm and is struck by lightening. The force of the electric blast along with the mysterious stone necklace she wore caused her to transform into her new alter ego. "She's a good actress. It looked like she was struck by invisible lightening."

"You know they are going to add the special effects later." Cazador cut off another bite size piece of his steak and ate it. He was almost finished with his meal and Mars was two thirds done with her chicken parmesan.

"Viva la CGI," she raised her glass and took a sip. "Costume change took enough time for us to score a little nookie."

Cazador made a small have squeak and half cough sound. "Yes," he was able to get out ate he swallowed and thumped his fist against his chest. "In the future becareful of what you say while I'm eating."

"I caused it to go down wrong?" Mars laughed weakly. "Next time I'll wait until you have swallowed before I say something or make a joke." She resumed eating. The sound of not too distant howl caused Mars to set down her fork. "What was that?"

"Possibly a coyote," Cazador shrugged. He had read about how sometimes coyotes enter the city.

A second howl pierced through the night, louder than the previous one, causing Mars's eyes to widen. "This close?"

The following sounds were not howls but screams from several people. The shouts and the sounds of people running became even louder seconds before a large hairy creature ran towards the outdoors tables. It was almost as big as a lion and ran all fours. It's limbs were not the legs of a carnivore but more in-between a human and an animal. The ears were almost as long as it's snout. Dark lips pulled back to reveal long and curved white fangs. The dark hackles on the back of it's head and neck were raised as it sniffed it's surroundings.

"Dios de Madre," Cazador bolted out of his chair, not caring if it had fallen backwards against the ground or not, and ran up to Mars to pull her into an embrace. "A werewolf?"

"It looks like it." Mars could not keep her gaze from the beast as it chased several patrons around. "It's either a freshly created werewolf or one that has gone corrupt, and those are pretty rare." She slid out of the arms of her boyfriend and grabbed her empty water glass before she raced after the beast.

"Where do you thin-" He didn't even need to finish his sentence. He knew Mars and what she was about to do.

Mars didn't stop until she was within a well throwing range from the beast. She was only a few feet away from the wolf and froze in her tracks. She couldn't tell if the creature was going to turn around or attack the woman he had cornered. She was close enough to see the fear within the trembling woman's eyes. The glass felt as heavy as lead in her hands. She shouldn't be pausing.

The growl from the wolf was enough for Mars to forget her fears and throw the glass at the back of the beast's head . It didn't break from the impact with the beasts cranium and instead bounced of and landed on the cement where it shattered.

The Werewolf whipped his head around the second the glass had struck him. His long and pointed ears perked up for a second while it's golden yellow eyes widened in shock before it narrowed at the sight of Mars.

"You don't scare me," Mars hissed through clenched teeth. She had her firsts formed and ready. She eased them the second the werewolf lunged for her.

"Mars!" Cazador tackled and held up his arm to block the wolf and shield his love. The jaws of the wolf clamped around his hand causing him to cringe, not from the pain jaws pressing down,nore the force but because he could feel a small pain due to the metal being bent and the severing of few wires. Sparks burst out from the tear in the hand and leaped up , a few striking the mouth of the wolf and singing his wolf. The werewolf yelped out in a combination of shock and pain as he leaped back.

"Ass!" Mars grabbed onto the nearest chair and slammed it on the head of the beast with all her strength. That only made the monster even more mad.

Cazador quickly swiped one of the candles from another table and threw it at the werewolf before the monster was able to react. For the second time that night it had yelped in pain and shrank back when the flames struck his left hand.

The sound of gun fire ripped through the air a split second before the bullet struck the ground, inches away from the monster. The creature blinked at the sight of the smoking bullet hole in the cement and stared up towards the general direction it might have come from.

Chuck stood a few feet away from them, dressed in a smart gray suit with a white shirt. The .357 magnum he held was aimed straight at the werewolf.

"There is more where that came from," Chuck spoke the command in a cold and steady tone. "You should be lucky that first shot was a warning shot. I usually don't feel this generous."

"Chuck?" Cazador ignored the sparks jumping from his hand. He knew his friends were eating at a different resteraunt not too far away from where he and Mars dined. He didn't know Chuck was going to bring a gun to dinner.

Chuck didn't seem to have heard his friend. His eyes were still on the shocked werewolf. "You are going to do what I tell you. Stop harassing these people, or allow me to fill your miserable body with lead."

The werewolf growled, until he heard the click of the hammer. He stared at his wounded hands, and then at Cazador and Mars and then at the gun. He didn't remove his gaze from the weapon even as he dropped to the ground and ran off.

Chuck waited until the werewolf was out of sight before he lowered the gun. "Sweet Jesus," The words came out in a gasp.

"Chuck?" Cazador repeated the name of his friend, hoping that he would hear him by the second time.

"Hey guys," the stunt man placed the gun into his holster. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch."

"What do you mean late?" Cazador demanded. He tried to ignore the sparks shooting from his damaged hand. "Where is Jason?"

"Right behind him," The Scotsman ran up towards them. Despite his age he was still in peak health. There was no sign of sweat on his forhead and he was'nt out of breath."had a bit of trouble trying to find a parking space

"Where did you get the .357 mangum Desert Eagle?" Mars staid close to her boyfriend while trying to keep a distance from his sparking hand.

"Interesting how you know the make and model," Chuck smiled weakly.

The corners of her mouth raised."My cousin is a police detective. He knows a lot more about guns than I do since he had confiscated nearly every type from the perps he busted."

"You didn't mention why you were late." Cazador blinked. " I didn't know go carrying around a gun to resteraunts."

"I was going to keep in the glove department, and then all hell broke loose."

"We had just finished when we saw that werewolf across the street," Jason tried to explain. "We had to quickly pay the bill in order to follow that monster.

"You always keep a gun with you?" The Cazador asked

"I bought one when I moved to LA" Chuck explained.

Jason tried not to smile. "He didn't think of it when he was living in New York."

Mars did not pay attention to their conversation. She was more interested in the bullet. The force of the blast had sent it into cement, leaving a decent sized hole in the ground. Using the toe of her shoes she wedged away some of the grime until she could get a good look at the spent shell. The light from the lamp post and candles cast a glow across it's sliver surface. The bullet wasn't lead or iron. It was made of silver.

"Silver bullet," Mars breathed. "Your gun is full of silver bullets."

"What?" Chuck had turned towards her.

"You knew it was a werewolf. That's why you brought along silver bullets."

"Why do you have silver bullets?" Cazador asked. "You wouldn't have known what he was until you arrived. You don't go carrying around silver bullets around all the time?"

"Well , lets just say that I know these monsters truly do exist, and I just don't want be caught with my pants down, figurativly speaking." He kept up his grin until he saw that they were not buying it. "You don't believe me?"

"Silver isn't cheap." Cazador grabbed at the wrist of his wounded hand.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to bullshit my way out of this?"

"You can't out BS the queen of the bullshitters," Mars smirked as she crossed her arms. "We are not going to stop pressing until the truth spills out of you."

Jason raised his shoulders in a defitist shrug. "Ye might as well tell them the truth. You told me."

"Jason already knew?" Cazador narrowed his eyes.

Chuck ignored him and pointed at Mars. "You are persistent. I like that," He knew he couldn't stall further from the way she had her eyes narrowed. "Okay I started to get silver bullets after the first vampire attack. I heard they can be weak against silver also. I also have been trying to track them down and find their nest."

"No," Mars shook her head. There was no way the stuntman could have been the same person in the newspaper, even if Chuck dressed in drag with a fake pair of breasts he still wouldn't have been able to convince anyone he was a girl."You are not the slayer." She blinked. Then again they were in Hollywood, "Are you?"

"Hes not the slayer," Jason tried to keep from laughing. He too had the strange image of Chuck dressed in the outfit the slayer wore. "He does know who she is, and he hasn't told me"

"You do?" Mars wanted to ask further about the slayer. Even the fact that Jason didn't know was not going to be enough to convince her not to pry the information out of Chuck. The only thing that stopped her was the sight of her boyfriend holding his still sparking hand in a painful manner. She was going to have to wait until Cazador went to the hospital. "You have a car right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you give us a ride to the hospital? Cazador needs some medical attention."

"Mars," the hispanic man smiled. "I don't need any medical attention. The wolf bit my left hand. It just needs to be repaired."

"The Wolf bit you?" Chuck asked.

"On my cybernetic hand," Cazador raised his arm, show casing the stump at where his wrist used to be. "I don't think the curse is going to affect me."

"I still better get you two to the hospital."

"I guess we'll have to do the dinner thing at some other time," Mars wrapped her arm around the middle of her boyfriend as they followed behind Chuck and Jason.

* * *

Darcy was late to Suzy's trailer. Suzanne Santiago had woken up at five in the morning to meet with the make up woman and she hadn't arrived at the small trailer. The Young actress studied herself in the mirror. Her coppery hair was still a mess and there were dark gray half moons under her brown eyes. Her skin that usually had the healthy glow of caramel seemed dull and ashen from her lack of sleep.

"Maybe she wanted to meet with me in the main make-up studio." Suzy said as she grabbed a hairbrush. It would have made a lot of sense since the make up woman did up several people in her room. She quickly ran the brush a few times through her hair before she pinned it back with a large hairclip, placed some sunglasses on her face and grabbed her lucky red tote.

"Suzanne Santiago?" Suzy had only made it a few steps out before she a familiar woman appeared before her. There were a few reporters and members of paparazzi that actors had to keep a sharp look out for. Delta Jones was on the top of the list. The woman wrote for Hot Scoop Magazine, a new and edgy magazine that was able to print out articles that revealed a lot of information about television shows, movies, the music industry and actors. They were close to going overborad in some of their more gossipy articles, just not close enough. Several people wanted to sue them, but their lawyers could not secure the right amount of information that was needed for a lawsuit.

"Yes?" Suzy smiled politely, hoping the magazine reporter did not notice how tired she had appeared.

"You won't mind an interview?" Delta's smile was wide enough to show off her overbleached teeth, contrasting with her dark red lips. The color of lipstick she had chosen matched with her pointed press on nails and the dye of her overprocessed short hair.

"You want to interview me?" Suzy did not have to feign modesty. She was shocked that such a reporter wanted to review her. Sure she had appeared in several commercials and her resume was full of bit parts on television shows. She had semi reoccurring character on The OC, although that character had only appeared four times.

"Sure I do," The woman didn't stop smiling. Suzy had wondered if it was due to the amount of obvious face lifts the woman had, not only was her skin to tight, but she had to have spent hours of time trying to find a foundation color that matched with the rest of her over tanned skin. "your playing a pivotal character in Night Angel, Carmen Mendes."

"She isn't that pivotal," Suzy entered the main building, unaware that Delta was following her.

"Fans of the comic seem to think so. She is the best friend of the main character."

"That is true."

"The character was also there when Alicia became Night Angel for the first time and is the only one who knows Alicia's secret."

"Some might-" Suzy paused in mid speech. She may not have gotten enough sleep and she may not have received her daily amount of coffee but she hadn't lost her common sense. "Sorry. I can't really divulge that information."

"Why not?" Delta's smile faded a bit.

"It might spoil the movie."

"The simple transformation scene? The fans already know the story of Night Angel's origin. You wouldn't be revealing any surprise plot lines."

"New fans might not know."

"They can always find out with a click of the button," Delta tried to get directly in front of Suzy. "They just have to know where to look on the Internet to find out such information."

"I still cannot reveal too much. The secrets might start out small, but then they can build. Consider this interview over."

"I don't just want to talk about the movie," Delta became flustered. "I also want to talk about your rising fame and The OC."

"I'm not a big star of the OC." Why couldn't this woman leave her alone?

"I want to know if you feel your role in Night Angel might give you more guest spots on The OC."

"It might," Suzy wanted to bite her lip for revealing too much. "I am sorry but this interview is-"

"Oh God," Delta's outcry caused Suzy to turn away from the woman and to stare at the entrance to the main make-up studio. Delta pointed at the woman near the entrance to see the make up woman slumped against the wall, near the door.

"Darcy!" Suzy ran over to the woman's side. She quickly checked to see if she had a pulse. To her relief she could detect a slow beat and saw her chest slowly rising.

"Is she drunk?" Delta asked.

"I don't think so," Suzy tried to find an injury. She rushed her fingertips against the woman's heck and found a pair of bite marks. "Call an ambulance."

* * *

Mars tried to make her way through the studio, towards her chair. She had smiled and greeted at everyone and even asked how Kyone was feeling before she asked for some coffee. Something was not quite right with the set. It might have to do with the few police officers and men dressed like police detectives.

"Great," she mumbled as she carefully stepped over a few wires. "We have only recently started shooting and already somebody is arrested for possessing the wacky weed. You have got to love Los Angeles."

"Nobody got caught with possession," One of the grips answered as the walked passed her chair.

"Do you know what happened?"

He paused in his tracks. Mars could see a a small chart under his arm, probably where the lights and camera doiles were suposed to be positioned."One of the make up people was attacked by something. She's at the hospital right now receiving blood transfusions."

"Oh really," Mars's voice echoed her curiosity. She didn't care if anyone heard her. Nobody seemed to have been paying her any attention anyway. She hated being left out of the loop. She may not be a detective like Matt, but she was going to figure out what had happened.

The first person she approached was the second assitant director, the person in charge of placing the extras around in the scenes. The pasty faced man was chewing on a piece of nicotine gum while sipping from his bottle of water.

"Big craving this morning?" Mars acted like she was just walking past him while minding her own business.

"Considering what happened this morning who wouldn't feel any cravings?" He asked after taking a long drink from his bottle. "Except for those who don't smoke."

"I heard they had to rush someone to the hospital."

"Her name is Darcy. She is One of the make up women. Suzanne Santiago found her lying against the wall close to death."

"Close?" Mars blinked. She heard the woman needed a blood transfusion. She wasn't aware of how close to death she was.

"I heard she lost a lot of blood." He shuddered. "Poor Suzy having to see that. How have you been holding up? I heard you were at the hospital last night."

"Some wild animal attacked the restaurant we were at," Mars shrugged. "I just suffered from a few bruises. Cazador's hand got messed up."

"Stitches or a cast?"

"You don't know?" Mars raised her index fingers. "It was his prosthetic hand."

"What?" The man nearly dropped his water bottle."I didn't know he only had one hand."

"A lot of people don't," she slowly backed away from him. She was wasn't going to get all her answers from one person. "He lost it in Costa Rica. It is going to cost a lot of money to have it repaired."

A lot of people appeared to be too busy to talk about the cops or the make up lady. Mars tried to look for only those who were just standing around. She wasn't having much luck at finding anyone who were not busy walking around except for the cops.

She was still pondering over the idea of eavesdropping on the police when she saw her boyfriend standing against the wall a few feet away from the group of cops. He wasn't alone. Chuck was with him and they both appeared to have been in a serious discussion.

"Hey," Mars waited until she is was right next to them to speak. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I have been better," Cazador stared at his black gloved left hand. It was the first prosthetic hand he had received. It was better then a hook, yet it was no where near as good as his other hand. Underneath the leather it was just metal and wires.

"They are going to fix your other hand."

"I am worried about the wound it's going to leave in my wallet."

"Our wallets," she brushed her shoulder against his arm. "Don't forget how I'm going to pay for half."

"I'm almost envious of you," Chuck leaned ace against the wall and placed his hands behind his head. "Any woman who is willing to go halves is a keeper in my book."

"And if they are willing to pay the full price?" Cazador asked.

"Then it's worth being whipped. Hell, I'd whip myself for that." His response was enough for both lovers to chuckle.

"Whats with the cops?" Mars asked. "I heard someone got hurt here."

"Not just hurt," Chuck's tone quickly turned somber. "She was found to be drained of blood."

"I heard she had slot a lot of blood," Mars grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. "Someone told me it was gruesome and that Suzanne Santiago was in shock from the sight."

"Not too gruesome," Chuck shook his head. "She was just drained."

"Any marks on her neck?" The clues were finally able to click into place. "Puncture wounds, bite marks?"

"You think it was vampires?" Cazador knew what she was hinting at. "You can just come right out and proclaim that it was the vampires. You don't have to beat around the bush to ask."

"I just want to make certain and ask the right questions," she stared at the cops and electives. "After all I'm my cousin's cousin."

"Two puncture wounds were found n the neck," Chuck nodded. "Looks like our friends have struck again. Just have to be thankful that the vampire that attacked the make up person was already full before biting."

"We have a werewolf attack us last night and a vampire has attacked the studio,"Cazador began to put the pieces together. "We seem to be in the central area of their activity."

"They don't usually work together," Mars relied on the information Matt had given her. "Vampires are essentially evil. The think only of themselves and don't care about their victims. Werewolves are different. They are not in control of themselves when they first transformed. Any attacks they have made when they are not in control they feel remorse over. My cousin knows a werewolf in Manhattan who is a good man and only uses his wolf form to protect the public."

"It makes sense why they would be at odds with vampires," Chuck nodded in agreement. "Not always true though."

"My cousin told me about those who are corrupt."

"Those are the ones that I hunt."

"What about the one from last night?" Cazador asked. "We don't know if it was corrupt or if it was someone who had recently turned into a werewolf."

"He was corrupt. I learned that when I made the demand. If he was a wolf who wasn't in control he would have continued to attack like an animal. He heard me and understood me."

"Shit,"Mars groaned as she stared at the group of cops. "Have they made the same deductions as we have?"

"They have linked the attack to the other victims," Cazador replied. "They don't believe they are vampires though."

"Just vampire wannabes," Chuck added. "I have also overhead the fact that they are centralizing the attacks to one location that included this studio. The circle is getting smaller with each new attack."

"Well if that is the case why don't hey take a map and draw circle of the area?" Mars suggested. "Then go look around in the area that is the dead center of the circle." She knew that both men were staring at her strangely. It wasn't her fault that the cops and detectives didn't know how to solve a case.

* * *

She had waited in the shadows ever since her first victim had slipped away from her. if it wasn't for the small emergency involving the wounded woman then Delta Jones might have been able to finish her interview and gathered juicy details for her article. Scratch that. The little bitch was slipping through her fingers even before they found the woman.. If she would ever be able to write an opinion article on fashions worn to award shows and the bitch arrived she was going to go out of her way to trash that outfit.

"Damn her," Delta clenched her fist and struck it against the wall. Damn the police for making her life more difficult. Nobody wants to talk about the movie. She couldn't find anyone who was willing to speak with all the cops around. She waited in the shadows in the hopes that another actor or the director, the screen writer or even the creator of Night Angel herself would walk past her, but she hadn't seen anyone. Damn the sicko who wants to pretend he's a vampire and send the town into terror.

The squeak from the door brought her attention Now it was her chance to get an interview. She had found a place right outside the producer's office for the hopes the woman would come out. One look at the plump woman and Delta turned up her nose in disgust, or she would have if her last face lift hadn't prohibited her from making such a facial gesture. Tammy's curly brown hair had brushed against her shoulders, almost resembling the female version of the mullet. Her black framed glasses look like something a high school Liberian would wear. The suit she wore was absolutly so last year and she wore tan panty hose. Nobody wore tan pantyhose, and to top it off the woman obviously never heard of a diet. That reminded Delta. She needed to schedule another lipo job for her behind. She wasn't going to be able to afford the surgery if she didn't have the money and she wouldn't get the money unless she wrote the article and she wont be able to write the article if she doesn't get the interview.

"Can we talk," she ran up towards the producer. "I don't want to talk about what had happened here."

"Good," Tammy continued to walk. "I don't want to talk about what happened either. "I just want to go home and have nice hot shower.

'And several pints of Haagen das,' Delta thought. "All you want to do is think about is making the movie."

"That is correct," Tammy did not stop.

"How does it feel to be the producer of Night Angel?"

"Quite an exhilarated feeling. I feel god vibes about this movie."

"How is it like working with the director?"

"Mr Ranier is a genius in his own right," Tammy began to increase the speed of her steps.

"And whats Marleen Bluestone like?" Delta increased her speed to keep up with the producer. There was no way this one was going to get away.

"She is an energetic young woman," Tammy replied as they entered the parking garage.

"Do you feel the movie will finish on time?" River almost felt like she had to sprint to keep up with Tammy. "Do you except it will be a success at the box office?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot really comment on that now." She ran towards her car and locked the door behind her.

'Damn her,' Delta thought as she headed towards the nearest sidewalk curb. She was going to have to catch another taxi to get home. 'Damn that fat bitch. How many people at this studio refuse to speak with me.' There was hardly any information on her cassette and she could barely put together an article. She was going to write a small one and give it a pessimistic aura. They would try to sue of course, they always do and there will be little they could do about it.

"Taxi!" Delta stepped towards the curb and waved her hand around in the air. She had heard the taxis in LA were even worse than the ones in New York. Watching the yellow cab drive past her made her wonder how much of it was true. "Taxi!"

It took several attempts for her to shout and jump around before something pulled up in front of her. It wasn't a cab, it was limousine, not a stretch one. It was the type of limousine that teenagers would rent out for their prom night.

"What the?" Delta stepped back away from the curb the second the driver side door opened.

"Delta Jones?" The man in the chauffeur suit appeared to have been even thinner than Jones. She had to wonder if there was actual flesh under the cloth or was it just bones and skin. Beady eyes peered from under thin eye brows. Stringy bangs hung from under the front of his cap. His cheekbones were sharp enough to slice butter off of.

"Who are you?" Jones stepped back even further. "I don't remember calling a limo for myself."

"You didn't," the man's thin lips pulled back to reveal a grin filled with crocked teeth. "I was sent here by Mr. Ranier himself. He sent me to take you home because he had seen how people have treated you on his set. It is a form of apology for their misbehavior."

"I see," Delta stepped forward. 'At least someone respects freedom of the press.'

"Allow me," he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you," Delta slid into her seat. She gave him her addressee before she sat back.

"I'm sorry it's not it's cleanest," the driver slid behind the wheel.

"It's fine." It wasn't the best Imo she had been in. She was going change her article and put a positive spin whenever she brought up Mr. Ranier, she would have put a positive spin for the whole story if he had sent a bigger limousine.

"I hope you don't mind a more scenic route," the driver started the ignition.

"As long as I get home before seven I'll be fine," She did have an article to write after all.

"Don't wore Ms Jones," the driver swatted at the small fly that had entered the vehicle.

She only responded with a grunt. Her eyes were on the sight of his hand as he grabbed the insect. He was surprisingly fast. She continued to watch as he pulled his hand towards his mouth. Did he eat the insect or was she seeing things?

* * *

The first thing Chuck wanted when he arrived at his home was a nice cool beer, except he remembered he hadn't stocked any beer. He should have stopped at the store on the way back from the stuido if he hadn't forgotten and if he wasn't stressed.

"Kay?" He called out to see if his friend had arrived before he did. "Are you here?" he paused by the door leading to the large and empty room used for a workout and training room. He didn't here he usual music Kay prefred when she worked out. He didn't here anything. "Kay are you in there?"

He at first thought he was alone for a few minutes before he heard. "I'm here." The soft voice answered was more calmer than what Kay used when she was in the middle of training.

"I hope I didn't disturb anything. You were just unusually quiet."

"I was meditating." Kay answered. She did not sound the least bit upset at having her meditation disturbed.

"Sorry," Chuck shrugged. He felt stupid at disturbing her. "Like I said I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That is okay. You didn't really since I was just about finished." He could hear her walking around. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. I didn't get around to too much stunt work due to what hapened this morning." He leaned against the door. "I gave Suzy my number. If she has a run in with the vampires again."

"That was smart to do." Kay's response was followed by the sound of jazz music. Kay always started her exoricse routine with Jazz, followed by pop, then classic rock, and finishing with a bit of techno. The music wasn't too loud to not be able to hear what Chuck had to say. "There is tea in the fridge."

"Home made?"

"Nestea."

"Thanks. I need something to drink." He couldn't ask her if she had bought beer, not with three months to go before her twenty first birthday. "I've asked a few of my friends to join in on our patrols tonight."

"Why?"

"They are capable fighters who both have dealt with their fare share of the unusual." Chuck replied and turned away from the door when the music increased in volume.

* * *

The slayer stood on the edge of the building and peered down toward the alley. Her day job caused a lot of wear for her. She made time to visit the gym to work out and train. She trained for the nights when she slipped into her costume, grabbed her weapons and prowled the city of L.A. in search of the walking dead.

Her long bluish black hair shone when the light of the moon struck it and shone with a more brilliant radiance when it struck the silver pieces of her hair elastics. She normally kept it loose and flowing when she worked her day job. It added to the allure of being an innocent and demure young woman. Her black leather pants felt like they have been painted on and they would have been hell if she hadn't invested in a few bottles of talcum powder. Her shirt that matched the color of the moon was only worn at night along with the pants. The same could be said for the jacket gloves and mask. It was obvious why she wore the mask. It was to keep the human servant of the enemies from recognizing her. It was also because she was a hero and all heroes wore a mask.

She froze up at the sound of a woman's scream. It could have been for other reasons. She might be attacked by rapist, or she was mugged. It did not matter if they were the enemy or not. She was trained to be a hero, she looked like a hero and she was going to be a hero. She scaled down the side of the building as quickly as she could before she raced down the asphalt. She ran down towards the direction she thought she had heard the scream. The second shriek assured her she was headed towards the right direction.

The screams belonged to a pizza delivery girl. Both the bright red cap and the card board boxes had been thrown to the side the second she was grabbed, releasing the greasy scent of mozzarella, tomato sauce and garlic.

The attacker was also a female. She was very tall with skin of a ghostly pale hue. She had a firm grip of the woman. Her eyes seemed to have glowed. Closing in on the two of them the heroine could plainly see that it wasn't glowing. The greenish yellow eyes were reflecting light, like the eyes of a cat. It was the enemy.

As stealthy as she could run the heroine reached towards the two of them. When she was only a few feet from the enemy and her victim she leaped forward with her foot out. The sharp edge of her heel caught the vampire in the back pushing her away from the victim. As soon as she had landed she turned around, ready to fight the enemy with all the skills she had learned.

The vampire was not unarmed. The second her body came in contact with the asphalt she had reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain that was as long as her body.

The heroine had reached to her belt the second she had seen the metal links emerge from the pocket of the vampire. She clenched onto the chain like binding of her numstakes, long handled munchucks with the ends sharpened into stakes, her weapon of choice.

The vampire lunged forward swinging her chain towards the heroine.

The slayer did not wait to react until the chain was flying towards her. She swung out her numstakes, the second half came in contact with the chainlinks and became ensnared. With one tug she pulled back, swiping the chain away from the hand of the vampire and tossed it above her head.

The hissing took her focus towards the vampire she was fighting . The woman raced forward, idiot. That was going to make it easy for the heroine to stake her. She swung around the handle, causing the second half of the stake to spin around. She didn't flinch until she felt someone grab her from the side. She glanced quickly to her side to see who or what had grabbed it.

It was the pizza girl. The so called victim's eyes were the same pale green color as the vampire. It had been a set up. She brought the stake down onto of the pizza girl's head at the same time as she grabbed her second pair of stakes. She kicked her leg out at the first vampire sending her back a few feet.

A third member of their undead clan raced forward from the dark and lunged forward to her waist, knocking her down. She rolled on her back and used the second pair of numstakes to strike back against the male vampire. After a second she lunged fist forward while holding both ends of the nunchucks in her hand and struck the first vampire in the stomach. She had fought two vampires at the same time before. Three were going to be a bit of a challenge for her.

A fourth figure ran forward, not from the shadows but the well lit street and sidewalks. The man was dressed in black. His intense eyes were the color of mercury and not the greenish yellow coloring of a vapor. He was not running for the heroine but for the third vampire that attacked. He tackled into the male vampire at the same time as she had jumped forward and kicked the first vampire.

The slayer did not have time to see how the newcomer was able to fight the enemy. Once she landed from her leapkick she spun around and kicked again striking at the pizzagirl who had recovered from hr head being struck. After her first kick she jumped again kicking the false victim two more times. Her hand held a firm grip on the middle of the stake.

The first vampire ran forward and jumped out of the way of the heroines punch. She kicked forward nearly causing the heroine to fall over, but she did not have such luck. The heroine landed on her feet without a stumble and pointed her stake out, piercing the vampire in the middle of her chest.

One down and two to go. After pulling the weapon back from the column of dust she turned towards the pizza girl who had recovered the chain. Once again she had swung one of her numstakes forward and waited for the chain to wrap around it. This time the enemy pulled back with an equal amount of force. The false victim might be stronger than the heroine, but she only had one weapon. The pizza girl brought the second set down on the middle of the chain with enough force to snap through the weakest links. The heroine pulled her weapon back, casting of the broken links while the other set swung forward and struck the pizzagirl on the arm. She strode forward swinging the numchucks teach, each swing struck the vampire either on the chest or on her other arm. The Pizza girl was ready to try to punch her when she shoved the end of the stake forward and pierced through the false victim's chest.

"Phew," the third vampire was no longer there, just a pile of dust next to the sweaty human. "Never used one of these before." The man and black held out the stake that he had obviously used to kill the male vampire.

"Which was foolish for you to do," the slayer spoke in a irritated clip. She had really spoke while on the hunt or in battle. "Don't use a weapon if you have no knowledge of it."

"A stake is not much different than a knife," the man in black frowned. "Don't make presumptions of someone until you know them."

"Your words not mine," she slid the numstakes back into her belt. "You have no right to be out here."

"And you do?" He crossed his arms. "You don't know what I have seen or what I have fought." He held out a hand. "This is not real. I lost my hand fighting something you might consider to be evil. I'm only here to help you. Chuck said you might be here."

"He hasn't told you everything?"

"I don't know who you really are if that is what you are worried about."

She didn't answer him. That was all she wanted to know. She stared at him for a while before she turned around and walked off.

* * *

"Amazing, but rude," Mars Bluestone stretched out in her on set chair, having her arms drape over the arms and her toes only inches away from Ranier's chair. "Cazador was impressed with heir fighting skills, but she just scoffed at him."

"Scoffed?" Jason arched an eyebrow. The Scotsman hadn't appeared on the set the day before and hadn't arrived until the early afternoon. His agent had faxed him over a handful of interviews for him to try out. "How in the way would ye say she had scoffed?"

"She told him had no business helping her and acted like he was just some random dude on the street who came to her aid."

"I see," Jason inhaled deeply. "Do you think it was a possibility that she did not know he was El Cazador the scourge of cybernetic snakes in Central America?"

Mars couldn't help but match Jason's smirk. "Very funny, but the fact he was able to dust a vampire on his own should have given him some cred, not too mention that he did mention Chuck."

"We don't know her background. She might have been raised on the knowledge of vampires and possibly werewolves. She might have trained at a young age to become a skilled fighter who's soul purpose it was to fight them."

"Jason," Mars tried to figure out what to say. In a way she had realized why it was wrong that she had judged the slayer. She didn't know her background the same way the former hunter did. "I'm sorry. You know better what she might have been through."

"Think none of it lass," Jason waved it off. "How was your evening with Chuck?"

"Boring." While Cazador went off to find the slayer and help her battle with vampires she rode around with chuck to see if they could either find more vampire or that corrupt werewolf. "We didn't find anything, except for that halfeaten corpse."

"Half eaten corpse?"

"Are you talking about a horror movie?" Kyone had approached them carrying two Tazo berries. She held the right one lower than the left. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to over hear."

"It's nothing," Mars accepted the drinks from her, and handed one over to Jason.

"I just don't mean to come off that rude in appearance." She rubbed the wrist of her right hand.

"You have been favoritinge that arm," Mars pointed out. "Did you sprain it?"

"Sprain?" Kyone was a taken back as if she had been accused of doing something that she didn't. "I slammed it against something last night. It didn't bother me until this morning."

"Don't work too hard. How about if you join me for dinner right after the last shoot ends?"

"I guess that won't be too bad," Kyone shrugged. "Where do you want to meet with me?"

"We can meet in the parking lot."

"Thank you, I have to go and get your laundry done." Kyone smiled at the two of them before she left.

"Don't work your right arm too hard," Mars called after her.

"She's a sweet girl," Jason commented. "Please don't tell me you have her do any crazy chores."

"She just brings me my coffee, newspaper, breakfast, lunch and beverages," Mars explained while ticking off the slit of chores on her fingers. "She also does things for me that I can't do because of being on set like feed my pets, Phoebos and Deimos, allow my turtle some swim time and gently brush my Guinea pig's fur, take care of laundry. I don't give her too much work and she is usually asking for more. Sometimes I wonder if I'm making her upset by not giving her more to do."

"You are not making her upset," Jason laughed. "She was just being polite. Truthfully you are making her happy that she is your assistant and not working for some stuck up snob."

"I guess you are right." She took a long sip from her drink.

"Now we can get back," He straight up and turned around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them. "To last night."

"Yeah," she sighed while sinking lower in her chair. "We didn't know what it was when we drove up to the scene. There was a corpse already covered. We could hear a few bits of information such as stuff about a large wild animal and how the corpse was particle eaten."

Jason cringed "I'm glad I wasn't there."

"I don't blame you. Even I didn't want to see what was under the blanket. The worst feeling was the fact we did not arrive in time. We could have saved a life if we had arrived earlier."

"You didn't know," Jason reached out and touched her shoulder. "The clan feels the same. They send themselves on mental guilt trips because they couldn't have always been there."

"I wonder if I feel that way is because my cousin is a weregoyle."

"Or maybe it's because your a good person," Mars felt her cheeks getting warm from the comment. "I hate to change the subject so abruptly, but how is the shoot coming along?"

"It's been great," Mars sat up a little higher. "Mr. Ranier explains what he doing with each seen and I already have full script approval."

"Nothings has pissed you off yet?"

"Except for the scene with all the naked women that was so out of place." She could tell Jason was teasing with her. She decided to tease right back. "I'm kidding of course. No such scene has been planned. There have been a few times when I felt a slight bit of twitching but I understood some stuff had to have been cut to fit the time for the movie and Ranier has explained why there were a few changes."

"How many changes?"

"Only two, and they might be cut."

"As long as too much hasn't been changed." Jason set back and took a long drink from his Tazo berry.

* * *

Another long day of work was over for Tammy. She had spent a few hours on the set watching some the scenes as they were being filmed, the calculator in her brain estimated how much was going to cost and chipped at the main amount of money that set up before production began. Followed by a few hours in the office where she had poured over paper work it equaled to quite a long and tiring day. It was a good thing she was only a producer and not an actress or a stuntwoman. She had stepped out of the studio and into the parking lot, sensing that she wasn't alone yet she couldn't see anyone walking around. "Hello?"

"Hello," the gravely voice belong to the last person she wanted to see that day. "Can we talk?"

"I thought we have talked." Tammy turned around, trying to find Delta. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you," The magazine reporter had snuck up right behind Tammy. "I just want one small interview."

Tammy spun around and stepped back a few feet. "I have already granted you your interview and one was more than enough in my opinion." Delta appeared to have been much paler than the previous day, promoting Tammy to wonder if she was sick, or perhaps the color was do to too much purging.

"It's not the interview you have been expecting," Delta reached out and grabbed the producer by her wrist. The dim light of one of the lamps reflected in her eyes, casting a greenish yellow tint.

"Let go of me," Tammy tried to pull back. She had no idea how Delta had become so strong or where the woman had purchased such contact lenses.

"Sorry Hon, but next time you might not be so rude," Her canines had lengthen a full inch. "Too bad there won't be a next time." She pulled Tammy even closer to her.

* * *

"I'm going to be late," Suzy checked her watch as the elevator went down to the parking garage floor. Her agent had called her only a few hours prior to inform her of a meeting that had recently come up. Suzy explained it to the director and the others. Mr. Ranier had explained they had to finish that scene that day and counting on traffic Suzy knew she was going to be late meeting with her agent. "She should have made the appointment earlier," she grumbled as she exited the elevator. "Better not give me any shit for being late."

Suzy though the lot in the search of her car. She had barely rememberedwhere she put it after she did some food shopping for her mini fridge the previous night. That was what she got for living in San Diego instead of LA or Beverly Hills. Suzy turned down towards the path she was more than certain had her car, still feeling bitter about her agent. She only took a few steps when she saw what was a pair of legs lying on the ground. She quickly retrieved her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of 911 while she slowly approached the body. She was more than certain it was a woman by the high heels that were near the stocking coated feet. She tip toed closer.

"She was tasty, but a bit rich," Delta Jones was standing in front of the body of Tammy. A single drop of a red liquid decorated the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry. She's still alive. I couldn't drink anymore. I do have to watch my fat intake."

"Oh God," Suzy quickly hung up on the operator and dialed the number Chuck gave her. The operator had enough information to send police and the ambulance. Once they had received their information their job was to try to keep caller calmed down. "Chuck, its Suzy."

"Who do you think you are calling, bitch?" Delta hissed.

"Parking lot!" Suzy managed to yell before something appeared behind her and smacked the phone out of her hands.

Mars couldn't stop laughing, and it wasn't because of wine or alcohol. All she had to drink that night was soda and a cup of coffee with the cheese cake for dessert. "Where the hell did hear these jokes?" She managed to speak after settling down. She still had to gasp for her breath and her cheeks were still pink.

"From my uncle," Kyone stared at her plate while she smiled . Her own slice of cheesecake was half eaten. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Hey don't mention it," Mars fanned herself until the flushed look faded from her face. "You'll tell me what you really want to do?"

Kyone raised her eyebrows "How do you know this isn't what I want to do?"

"I don't no many people who dream of being an assistant, so what are your goals?"

"I would like to be a voice actor."

Mars had to grin. Everybody wanted to be some sort of actor. "You mean, like for cartoons and stuff?"

"Cartoons, voice overs in commercials and on the radio."

"You do have a pretty voice," Mars's reply caused her to blush again. "Are you sure you wouldn't want be an actress?"

"I don't think I could be good enough."

"You never know until au tr.-" the sound of two cell phones going off put their discussion on hold. Both women reached for their cell phones ate same time. "Hello?"

"Martes," Cazador was on the other end. "They have gathered in the parking lot."

"How many?"

"There are at least seven vampires and a werewolf."

"Then there are eight?" Mars could have almost swear that Kyone had repeated the same words.

"Eight non humans. They have one human servant. Chuck is trying to call the Slayer. The three of us are going to attack when either you or she get here."

"I'll be right there," she hung up. "I'm sorry Kyone. We are going to have to end our evening."

"I was about to apologize to you," Kyone said as she placed a five dollar bill and a few ones down to take care of the tip. "I'll take care of the tip."

"Kind of strange that we received a phone call at the same time."

"It is," Kyone's voice sounded stressed. Her sweet voice took a sharp detail. "I realy have to go."

They both ran towards the set and the locker rooms where Kyone keeps her things.

"Seems we are headed towards the right direction," Mars commented. Things were clicking around together in her head "Except I should be heading towards the parking lot."

"What are you talking about?" Kyone's usual disposition was completely erased and replaced by a more brash woman. Her hands were on her locker door and her eyes were glued to her boss. By the look she was projecting Mars could tell she wanted her to leave. "If you have to be there then why are you here?

"Waiting for you," Mars stood in the doorway. Her own voice had an edge of urgency to it."I guess we are heading towards where your mask is."

Kyone didn't blink. "How did you-" she bit back on her words but it was far too late.

"I could point out the simple detective work, but there isn't time. The same reason why I can't explain my past involvment with giant cybernetic snakes and crooks pretending to be the Jersey Devil. Our friends are in trouble and that is all that matters."

"Agreed." Kyone nodded and grabbed her mask, one of her elastics, jacket, her nunstakes, and gloves. They would be the only things she could slip into as she ran after Mars.

* * *

Cazador peered around from the black SUV where he Chuck and Jason had sought shelter to keep from being noticed. He glanced back towards the sets and sound stages. A few members of security were doing a good job of keeping everyone out of the parking area. It was all they had asked of them besides calling for the autorities.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Jason asked. He stared through the back window of the vehicle and through the windshield to watch the vampires

"Until either Mars or the slayer arrived." Chuck told him. He had crouched the lowest of the three men.

"I canae hold back any longer," Jason watched as the group of vampire pinned Suzy down and one of them lowered themselves towards her.The Scots man ran forth, stake in hand to the nearest vampire. He was only a few feet away from his intended target when the vampire spun around and held his hands up to block him.

"Stop him," Balthazar instructed. Two of the vampire released their hold on Suzy and ran of to assist their clan member. "Now Delta how about you finish your work."

"finish my work?" Delta blinked. "What are you talking abbot?"

"Sire your victim." He turned to see that two more men had ran forward to asset the first one. Balthazar sat down on the feet of their latest victim while everyone but the buxom vampire ran off to deal with the interloperes. His beloved Colette forced all her strength down on Suzy's arms.

"Sire her?" Delta asked in an appalled tone of voice while pointing at Tammy. "Are you kidding?"

"May I ask why not?"

"Do we want someone that fat and that fashionably challenged as part of our group."

"What a snob," Colette hissed. She knew that she wasn't wearing one of her best dresses when she went out with her clan. She wasn't even wearing a true dress. The skirt stopped short of her calves and had splits on the side to provide easy movment for her. The pesant top she wore revealed both her belly button and the top of her cleavage. Delta marvled over her dresses and turned up a distained nose at the outfit Colette had chosen for that night. " Why did we sire her?"

"She may prove to be a useful asset," Balthazar said as he stroked Suzy's legs. He didn't do it because he felt attracted to her, it was because he knew it added discomfort.

As soon as Jason was bowled over both Cazador and Chuck ran out to help, both men brandished their weapons, guns filled with silver bullits and small wooden stakes, ready to fight the undead.

The werewolf that attacked the restaurant where Cazador and Mars had dined a few nights earl blocked their path. The beast stood up on his back hunches and pulled back his lips. He reconized two of the men by their apperance and scent. The hispanic man was the same from the resteraunt. The one with the mechanicle hand. He would have to remember wich one was real and wich was a machine

The explosion of gunfire spilt through the air and a bullet helmed out of silver metal struck the asphalt where the werewolf was standing only a few seconds earlier. The beast had noticed the gun that was aimed from him and leaped out of the way at the last second. He was able to get away long enough for Cazador to ran ahead and try to help Jason.

Cazador had tackled one of the vampire that was holding Jason back and he raised the wooden stake, ready to impale the sharp point through the middle of the undid being's chest. Two other vampires had grabbed onto him and pulled him back. The stake slipped and only pierced through the enemy's shoulder.

The werewolf leaped around on the stet before bounding on top of the cars and down on the asphalt, trying to run a whole circle around Chuck. The stuntman knew what the beast was trying to do. He was not going to be so easily confused. He aimed the gun at him while gradual spinning around. He was not going to easily waste an expensive bullet just in case it might miss.

He did not notice the human servant slowly approach him, keeping from being seen by hiding behind vehicles and circiling around closer to Chuck.The scrawny man that appeared by Chuck's side, punched forward, his fist striking chuck's wrist and sending the gun forward.

"Dot worry about him," Balthazar instructed. "Get the car."

Chuck had wondered what he was talking about when he saw her. His young friend he had helped train."Kay," he said the nickname he had given her, based on her the initial of her first name. She was not wearing her usual skin tight pants, nor her shirt. She wore her jacket and her usually smooth hands were clothed in her pair of leather gloves. She did not bother to braid her hair but put it into a ponytail and she wore her mask. The slayer had landed on two of the vampires that were holding Jason back and began to fight with them, swinging her numstakes around.

Chuck felt himself forced to the ground and he rolled over to his back in time to see the werewolf stand behind him and place his large paws down on him. It's muzzle was stretched open, bearing a set of ivory white fangs and releasing a fowl odor in Chuck's face. The amber eyes of the wolf locked with Chuck's own.

"You have lost you know," Chuck spoke at the same time as handful of leaves rained down in the wolf's face.

The werewolf sneezed from the scent. His second sneeze was longer than the first, spraying a mist like blast of snot onto Chucks shirt and was followed by a series of three little sneezes. His eyes were watered over when he opened them and he had a hard time trying to stay onto his wolf form. The wolf rolled off him and reverted back to his human form.

"Never fear," Mars Bluestone ran past him. The stake she had held was raised high in the air. "Mars is here."

"Thanks for the Wolf's bane," Chuck said before he struck the reverted wolf in the chin with his fist.

Mars had tackled one of the vampires that was giving the Cazador a hard time and impaled her stake into the vampire's chest while Cazador was able to tackle another one and push the pointed tip into his chest.

The slayer waited until both vampires rushed at her from opposite directions. She remained calm until they were about to tackle her and she pointed forward with her numstakes, impaling both of them at the same time.

"Master!" A mini van drove into the group and managed to separate the head vampire and his buxom wife from those who fought against them. "Quickly inside."

"Everyone!" The leader shouted . "To me."

The reverted werewolf wiggled away from Chuck and ran towards the vehicles along with Delta, unlike her he was able to reach the handle of the vehicle.

The slayer had jumped forward and rammed her stake into the reporter turned vampire, rendering her into a pile of dust.

As soon as the werewolf climbed inside and the slammed the door shut the vehicle drove out of the parking lot. The slayer jumped onto the hood and managed to hold on for a few seconds before sliding off.

"Damn it," Chuck spat out the words as he retrieved his gun. "I had that little shit in my hands."

"Don't blame yourself," Jason told him and pointed to the slayer. "She is also going to need some reasurance." He watched as Mars and Cazador helped the young woman to her feet. The shouts from her held the same frustration Chuck had felt.

* * *

"It's nice to have a break," Mars commented from her inflatable chair. The few waves in the pool, produced by the jets caused her and the other two women to bob up and down gently. "Spending time in the pool is just what the doctor ordered."

"When you get a break then I get a break," Kyone stretched out on her pool float that had an orange bottom and was clear everywhere else. Her hair was tied back and she wore a pair of sun shades. "And with no vampire my nightjob is over."

"Would you consider it a job or more of a hobby?" Suzy asked. She made up the third member of their group. Her chair had a cup holder for her to keep her iced tea.

"It as more of a duty," Kyone replied.

"Look at them," the Cazador approached the edge of the pool followed by Jason and Chuck. The three of them had only recently arrived and only recently were able to change into their swim trunks. "I thought going for a swim met actually getting wet."

"Got a point," Jason chuckled. "This is more like going for a float."

"Laugh it up," Mars stared at them while her cheeks blushed. "Look at what we have here. Three topless men."

"She likes to look," Chuck grinned.

"Yeah I like to look," Mars had noticed the others had paddled their chairs towards the steps. The backs of the floats were facing towards her. "I like to look even closer." She slipped off her float. She was able to walk over towards them on the account the water was only four feet.

"What are you up too?" Cazador stared down at her. "You have this look in your face."

"I want to get out of the pool," She reached towards him. "Help me."

"There is a ladder at the five foot level."

"Why should I go over there when I have a strong and capable man here." She raised her other arm. "Help me out I have to go visit the ladies room."

"Well if you insist." He bent down and grabbed her hand and was ready to pull her out when she pulled him forward. He spun his arms in a fanatic windmill style before he slid forward and landed in the water.

Mars waited for him to stop splashing around."You look better wet."

"I should have known," he said after he spat out the last mouthful of water. "I knew you were up to something, but I thought you had to go to the bathroom."

"I lied."

"I can't believe he fell fer it," Jason and Chuck broke out in laughter the second Cazador's body touched the water. "She is right. He should have known better."

"One of the classics," Chuck added. Neither he or Jason noticed that both Suzy and Kyone had snuck up behind them.

"You think you are both so clever?" Cazador asked. He had seen what the other two women had planned and decided not to say anything on the subject. "You think you would never fall for one of the oldest tricks?"

"Preciscley," Chuck answered with his hands on his hips, right before he and Jason were both pushed forward.

"Men can be so predictable," Suzy grinned at Kyone once the splashing had quieted down.

"You two rock!" Mars claped her hands. "I didn't know what you two were up to until I saw you behind them."

"Ye knew!" Jason pointed at Cazador. "Ye saw what they were doing and yet ye didnae warn us."

"I might have," Cazador rolled his eyes. "If my amigos hadn't called me gullible, and who says it was guys verses girls."

"It's guys verses girls?" Mars brightened. "Games and swimming races? I'm game." She turned to where the other women were standing. "What about you two?"

"Probably more game than you are," Kyone answered before she and Suzy jumped in.

_  
The End_


End file.
